Desperate Times
by Metha S
Summary: Setelah 'membebaskan' Serah, Lightning bersumpah akan balas dendam pada SANCTUM yang bertanggungjawab atas malapetaka di Eden. Seorang diri di kota penuh zombie, Lightning berkelana menuju Eden Hall. Dalam perjalanannya, dia berpikir, apa dengan begini Serah bisa tenang? Balas dendam terdengar sangat benar di kepalanya, tapi apa memang ini yang dia inginkan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hai!

Kadang saya berpikir, apa jadinya jika FFXIII bertemu zombie?

Karena pikiran saya jadi ke mana-mana, maka saya putuskan untuk menulis fanfic FFXIII dengan bumbu zombie.

WARNING!

Character's death dan gore.

Pairing? Kita lihat saja nanti *smirk*

xxx

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the plot and writing.

xxx

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Sekujur tubuh Lightning berguncang hebat. Guncangan itu tersalur ke lengan dan pistol 9mm yang dia todongkan. Moncong benda itu bergoyang. Kanan-kiri dan atas-bawah, kadang berputar sendiri. Seisi kamar juga ikut berpusing. Seluruh warna tercampur aduk seperti cat-cat dalam palet.

"MUNDUR!" dia menjerit. Telunjuk kanannya menempel pada pelatuk pistol. "Aku … aku…."

Sosok di hadapannya tetap mendekat perlahan. Satu kakinya diseret, kepalanya tengadah. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangan pada Lightning, berusaha menggapai. Mulutnya yang ternganga menampakkan barisan gigi-gigi cokelat keropos. Lenguhan mirip hewan kesakitan menggantikan suara indah yang dulu selalu terngiang di telinga Lightning. Mata yang tadinya biru kristal, penuh cinta dan kepolosan, kini sepenuhnya berwarna putih susu. Darah merembes ke perban yang membebat lengan kirinya. Kalau bukan karena pakaiannya—blus putih dan rok mini merah—Lightning tidak akan menyadari jenis kelaminnya. Dan kalau bukan karena gelang kulit di lengan kanannya, Lightning tidak akan mengenal makhluk itu.

"Lightning, turunkan pistolmu!" Snow memperingatkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Lightning. Satu tangannya terulur seperti hendak menyambar pistol Lightning.

"Dasar idiot! Kau mau mati?!" Lightning menghardik tanpa beralih dari sosok di depannya. Jarak di antara mereka semakin tipis, semakin intim. Jantung Lightning berdegup kencang di dada, dan perutnya melilit. Otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya sudah menjerit padanya agar dia kabur saja, daripada harus memuntahkan timah panas ke sosok itu. "Serah…. Serah sudah jadi…."

"Serah bukan _zombie_!" Snow menyentak. "Dia adikmu. Kenapa kau tidak memercayainya?"

Jelas, inilah alasan Lightning belum menarik pelatuk pistol. Sosok itu, yang terjebak antara mati dan hidup, yang sekarang kian mendekat dan gapaiannya semakin liar, adalah adik Lightning.

"Serah…." Lightning menunduk memandang ujung sepatu bot cokelatnya. Dia menurunkan pistol, menimbang antara membuang atau menyimpannya lagi.

"Serah," ujar Snow, kedengaran sekali dia putus asa. "He-hentikan leluconmu, Serah. Ka-kau … kau bukan _zombie_. Kami tidak akan melukaimu, jadi … jadi, berhenti berpura-pura."

Lightning ingin sekali menonjok wajah Snow. Di saat genting begini, dia malah menganggap Serah sedang main-main? Apa dia terlalu goblok sampai tidak bisa melihat fakta yang tersaji sedekat ini?

Serah meraung, melenguh, menggeram.

"Tidak akan ada yang mati di sini. Benar, Lightning?" Snow bertanya.

Lightning tidak mungkin membunuh Serah, meski dia sudah menjadi monster. Serah adalah separuh jiwanya. Serah adalah alasan kenapa dia tetap hidup kala kehidupan itu sendiri membencinya. Jika Lightning kehilangan Serah, lebih baik dia ikut mati saja sekalian! Hidup tanpa Serah sama dengan bunuh diri perlahan.

Mendadak, terdengar entakan dari depannya. Lightning mendongak, dan terkesiap saat mendapati Serah sudah berlari cepat ke arahnya. Dilihat dari langkahnya yang cepat, dia tidak tampak sakit sama sekali. Serah malah seperti seseorang yang memiliki kecepatan ganda. Mata putihnya, kulit seungu mayat, serta tingkah yang benar-benar bukan Serah, seperti pecut bagi batin Lightning. Praktis, Lightning mengacung pistolnya ke kepala Serah, dan menarik pelatuk.

Peluru meluncur lurus ke dahi Serah. Tumbukkan timah mengebor kulit dan tengkorak Serah. Darah menghambur dari lubang yang tercipta, merah berkilau di bawah sorot lampu gantung. Dalam selang sedetik, Serah terjengkang ke lantai dengan bunyi _buk_ keras. Darah terus mengucur dari lubang di dahinya, mengalir ke lantai dan membentuk lingkaran merah berbau karat. Rambut merah muda Serah terjuntai ke genangan darah. Dan gadis itu tidak bergerak lagi.

"SERAH!" Snow langsung melesat dan berlutut di samping Serah. Kedua tangannya mengambang di atas wajah gadis itu. "Oh, tidak! Serah! SERAH!"

Kedua tangan Lightning terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya. Matanya membeliak melebihi batas, sampai rasanya tidak akan kembali ke ukuran semula. Genggaman Lightning mengendur, dan akhirnya pistol berdebum ke lantai.

"Tidak, Serah!" Snow memeluk mayat Serah, lalu membenamkan kepala ke wajah gadis itu. Ujung rambut pirang jagung pemuda itu ternoda merah darah di wajah Serah. Badan besarnya menenggelamkan tubuh tanpa nyawa si gadis. "Serah…."

"Apa yang…." Lightning mengerjap. Dia memperhatikan tangannya. Ada gurat-gurat merah persis seperti yang ada di pegangan pistol. Namun, bukan itu esensinya. Tangan itu, tangan yang dulu selalu menggenggam tangan kecil Serah, selalu melindunginya dari anak-anak nakal, adalah tangan yang sama yang telah merenggut nyawanya. "Aku…. Serah…."

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Lolongan Snow menyentak Lightning kembali ke masa kini. Dia melihat Snow menimang Serah. Wajah pemuda itu merah dan bersimbah air mata.

"Kau membunuh Serah, Bajingan!" tuduh Snow dengan racun dalam setiap suku katanya. "Kau membunuh adikmu sendiri!"

"Tidak!" Lightning menggeleng. "Aku tidak—"

"Kau menembak Serah, dan sekarang dia mati! Bajingan! Cewek jalang!" Tatapan mata biru Snow berkilat penuh dendam. Darah Serah terus mengalir ke pangkuannya, menggelapkan mantel putih Snow.

Lightning menyambar pistol dari lantai dengan kecepatan kilat, dan menodong ke hidung Snow. "BERHENTI MENUDUHKU, BRENGSEK!"

"TEMBAK AKU, JALANG! TEMBAK SAJA!" Snow menantang. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan Serah! TEMBAK AKU!"

Dan itulah yang Lightning lakukan. Dia menarik pelatuk, dan timah panas melecut lagi.

 _Dor!_

"Lightning?! Kau…." Snow menggeram. Lubang hitam dengan asap mengular terpatri di tembok di belakangnya, sejengkal dari telinga kanan Snow.

Mata Lightning perih. Air mata mengucur dengan sendirinya. Dalam satu gerak singkat, Lightning memindahkan sasaran tembak ke pelipis kanannya sendiri. Telunjuknya sudah menempel pada pelatuk. Jelas, dia sadar, satu gerak singkat akan menyarangkan peluru ke otaknya dan dia mati. Namun, mati kedengaran jauh lebih indah daripada harus memandang mayat Serah dan kolam darah yang semakin lebar.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mau bunuh diri?" Suara Snow sarat kebencian.

Lightning memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup harus melihat Snow dan sorot mata biru penuh tuduhannya.

"Seolah dengan begitu, Serah akan memaafkanmu! Kau monster! Kau pembunuh! Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi adikmu sendiri!"

 _TIDAK!_

Digerakan rasa takut dan kemarahan, Lightning berbalik dan minggat tunggang langgang dari hadapan Snow. Kakinya nyeri, tapi tak senyeri jantungnya. Air mata yang tadi telah mengalir deras, kini nyaris identik dengan guyuran hujan.

Lightning terus berlari. Dunia di kanan-kirinya bergeser cepat bagai rentetan adegan film. Pertama ruang tengah apartemen Serah, lorong yang gelap, halaman depan, jalan raya tanpa tanda kehidupan, jalan raya lagi, dan puing-puing kota. Hanya ada mobil-mobil tanpa pengemudi, serta gedung-gedung kosong yang menyemarakan pusat Kota Eden malam ini. Bahkan hewan-hewan liar tak tampak batang hidungnya. Api berkobar di sana-sini, cipratan darah segar dan kering menodai aspal dan badan mobil ringsek di sudut-sudut pertokoan. Andai Lightning tidak sedang dalam kegelisahan dan kemelut rasa bersalah, dia pasti akan kabur kembali ke tempat Snow dan Serah. Hanya air mata yang menemani kesendiriannya malam ini.

Ketika energinya tandas, dia jatuh berlutut ke aspal basah di sebuah perempatan. Dinginnya aspal merambat ke lutut telanjangnya hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ditambah udara malam yang amat menusuk, Lightning yakin, dia akan mati membeku saat ini juga.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning ingat, dia memekik girang saat surat ijin cutinya keluar dan telah diresmikan oleh kantor kepolisian Bodhum, sebulan lalu. Mendapat cuti sebagai seorang polisi tidak mudah, jadi pantas jika Lightning jingkrak-jingkrak sepanjang perjalanan pulang kantor sore itu. Begitu sampai di rumah, dia seketika menghubungi Serah di Kota Eden, berjanji padanya akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Lightning juga ingin menghabiskan _sisters' time_ berkualitas bersamanya di kota yang terpisah ribuan kilometer itu. Mereka telah terpisah selama setengah tahunan sejak Serah mulai kuliah di Eden, jadi tak heran jika kerinduan Lightning telah membludak sampai nyaris melebihi batas.

"Maafkan aku, Serah. Maafkan aku," dia berbisik, separuh jengkel karena teringat pada kenangan itu. Dia menggigil, mengusap lengan dengan kencang sampai terasa membara. Dingin malam ternyata tidak mampu membunuhnya, padahal Lightning mengenakan jaket putih tanpa lengan dan rok mini.

Serah sakit keras saat Lightning tiba seminggu lalu. Dia dirawat oleh pacarnya, si Snow idiot itu. Lightning sempat marah karena Serah tidak mengabari tentang penyakitnya—juga mengenai pacar barunya. Seluruh rencana liburannya dan Serah pun berantakan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?" Air mata Lightning tidak kunjung berhenti. Dia duduk bersandar pada badan bus ringsek—satu dari banyak kendaraan yang tidak terbakar. Rambut merah muda terjuntai menutupi wajah bagai gombal. Kesendirian dan rasa bersalah meluncurkannya ke masa lalu lagi.

Lightning membawa Serah ke rumah sakit, tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak tahu penyakit apa yang Serah derita. Mereka juga mengaku, separuh penduduk kota juga mengalami penyakit yang sama. Jika penyakitnya saja tak diketahui, apalagi penawarnya. Lightning akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawat Serah di apartemen.

"Serah…. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

Tidak sampai tiga hari kemudian, muncul kejadian-kejadian aneh di kota. Orang-orang saling menyerang, membunuh. Mereka tidak cuma membunuh, tapi memakan. Pria memakan pria, wanita, anak-anak. Para korban yang seharusnya mati kehabisan darah, malah bangkit dari kubur dan mencari mangsa lain. Darah berhamburan di seluruh ruas kota, teriakan memenuhi udara. Jalanan kacau, segala aktifitas kantor mandek. Polisi dan tentara diturunkan ke kota untuk menyelesaikan kerusuhan itu, dan akhirnya diketahui bahwa para korban telah terjangkit sejenis virus mematikan yang mengubah mereka menjadi _zombie_.

"Ini konyol! Serah…. Serah…." Lightning menyentuh gelang kulit di lengan kanannya. Gelang itu dia pesan khusus di Bodhum bertahun-tahun lalu dengan menggunakan gaji pertamanya. Gelang yang sama dia hadiahkan kepada Serah sebagai tanda kuatnya ikatan persaudaraan mereka, sekuat kulit yang menjadi bahan baku gelang. Namun, kini, mau gelang itu terbuat dari kulit gajah atau kulit apa, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa Serah sudah tiada. Bahwa tali persaudaraan mereka telah retas total.

Sejak hari kerusuhan, seluruh akses keluar-masuk kota disegel. Orang-orang yang selamat mengurung diri di rumah masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Lightning. Apalagi, penyakit Serah makin parah. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Serah barang sedetik pun. Saluran televisi, radio, internet diputus. Kota Eden yang megah mendadak menjadi kota kuno yang tak punya satu pun akses ke luar.

Terkungkung di kota penuh _zombie_ , kehabisan stok makanan, dan mendapati kondisi Serah makin parah benar-benar membuat Lightning gila. Semuanya berujung pada kejadian tadi.

Kenyataan itu menyadarkan Lightning. Jalur keluar-masuk kota yang mendadak diblokir setelah kerusuhan akibat para _zombie_ , sistem komunikasi yang putus…. Semua itu pasti akal-akalan pemerintah untuk menjaga reputasi mereka. Jika sampai berita lolos, atau seorang turis terjangkit dan kembali ke kota asalnya sambil membawa serta virus atau apa pun yang telah mengubah mereka jadi _zombie_ , pemerintah yang menyebut diri mereka SANCTUM akan tamat. Kota Eden akan runtuh.

 _Ini salah mereka._

SANCTUM. Mereka pasti sudah menutup mata pada kerusuhan yang terjadi, dan membiarkan seluruh penduduk kota mati menjadi santapan _zombie_. Ulah kotor mereka telah merenggut satu-satunya keluarga paling berharga bagi Lightning.

 _Mereka harus membayarnya._

Gadis itu berdiri sempoyongan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol 9mm erat-erat.

 _Akan kurenggut segala yang berharga bagi mereka, sama seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku._

Lightning menghapus air matanya, dan menatap ke depan. Mobil dan bus penyok memenuhi jalanan. Gedung-gedung perkantoran menjulang bagai raksasa terselubung kegelapan di balik bagunan-bangunan lain. Hanya sebagian yang tampak berkat nyala lampu jalanan otomatis. Namun, ada satu gedung lain yang menyala terang di kejauhan. Gedung itu berdiri setinggi langit. Lampu-lampu di pinggir gedung berkelip merah, hijau, kuning. Eden Hall, markas besar SANCTUM. Dilihat dari lampu-lampu yang menyala, sepertinya masih ada manusia normal bersembunyi di sana.

Lightning menggigit bibir dan meremas gagang pistol. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan ke Eden Hall dan memorak-porandakan isinya. Entah di sana dia akan bertemu manusia normal atau _zombie_ , Lightning akan menghabisi mereka semua. Walau nantinya dia akan dicap sebagai teroris atau malah dieksekusi, dia tak peduli. Lightning Farron hanya ingin balas dendam.

Sebuah _shotgun_ dengan _stock_ panjang tergeletak di samping mayat seorang polisi. Lightning berlari menghampiri senjata itu, tapi kemudian mengerem mendadak saat teringat pada situasi kota. Jika separuh penduduk kota sudah menjadi _zombie_ , bisa jadi polisi itu juga. Namun, Lightning memerlukan senjata. Sepucuk pistol 9mm tidak akan sanggup melindunginya sampai ke Eden Hall, walau sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan _zombie_.

Dia memungut sebongkah batu dari runtuhan sebuah toko kembang. Tidak terlalu besar dan berat. Lightning melempar batu itu ke kepala si polisi mati. Jika dia _zombie_ , dia pasti akan bangkit dan menyerang. Baru saat itulah Lightning akan melubangi jidatnya. Jelas, dia bisa saja langsung menembak jidat polisi itu sekarang, tapi suara keras bisa menarik perhatian musuh lain yang mungkin bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

Tidak ada respons apa-apa dari si polisi, menandakan dia mati terhormat sebagai manusia. Cepat-cepat, gadis itu mengulurkan tangan meraih gagang _shotgun_. Namun, geraknya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan lain menyambar _shotgun_ lebih dulu.

"Hei!" Lightning merengus. Tatapannya mengikuti arah perginya _shotgun_ yang berpindah dari aspal ke pelukan seorang anak laki-laki.

Anak itu pendek dan kurus. Usianya mungkin baru tiga belas atau empat belas tahun. Mata hijaunya memelototi Lightning, waspada tapi juga ketakutan. _Shotgun_ bercat cokelat, yang dia dekap erat, sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan rambut perak anak itu.

"Berikan padaku!" Lightning menagih seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Dia menggeleng dan mundur sejurus. Dekapannya makin erat.

"Berikan!" Lightning menyentak.

"Tidak! Ini milikku!"

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya! Anak kecil sepertimu belum cukup kuat. Kau palingan hanya akan menghancurkan bahu dan pinggangmu sendiri jika menggunakan senjata itu," tegur Lightning, menyipitkan mata pada anak berjaket oranye dan celana tiga perempat warna hijau gelap di sana.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Si bocah mundur beberapa langkah. Lengannya merosot sedikit demi sedikit. Kentara sekali dia tidak kuat membawa _shotgun_. Dia terus mundur hingga punggungnya menempel pada badan sebuah taksi kuning berjendela bolong.

Lightning memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk mendatanginya. Baru dua langkah dia maju, sesuatu terdengar dari dalam taksi.

Mendadak, seorang pria berkulit abu-abu dengan darah mengalir dari leher nyaris putus, menyembul keluar dari jendela taksi. Tangan pucat pria itu meraih bahu si bocah, kepalanya ditelengkan ke lehernya. Gigi-gigi cokelat busuk terlihat jelas saat mulutnya dibuka lebar-lebar, siap mengigit leher anak itu.

"Awas!" Lightning spontan mengacung pistol, dan menembak kepala _zombie_ itu. Kepala si _zombie_ terjentik ke belakang, kemudian dia ambruk ke dalam taksi.

Dia harap-harap cemas tembakannya telah menarik perhatian _zombie_ - _zombie_ lain. Namun, untungnya, setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada pergerakan misterius dari sekelilingnya, menandakan keadaan masih aman.

Lightning menurunkan pistol, dan mendatangi si anak misterius yang kini berjongkok sambil gemetaran. Setelah menyimpan pistol ke _holster_ di kaki kirinya, Lightning merebut _shotgun_ dari kungkungan si bocah.

"Ini milikku," ujarnya.

Anak itu mendongak padanya. "Kau … menolongku?"

Satu alis Lightning dinaikkan. "Tidak. Cuma insting."

"Aku Hope." Anak itu berdiri perlahan. Getaran di tubuhnya masih terlihat jelas. "Kau siapa?"

"Lightning." Atensi Lightning teralih pada _shotgun_ di tangannya. Benda yang cantik dan mulus. Sepertinya baru digunakan beberapa kali. Dia mengecek laras senjata, dan menemukan delapan _shell_ memenuhi laras. Delapan itu terlalu sedikit. Setidaknya, Lightning perlu sekotak penuh _shell_.

"Apa kau polisi?"

Lightning melangkah kembali ke mayat polisi tadi. Dia memeriksa kantong-kantong si polisi, dan mengembus lega saat menemukan sekotak _shell_ di tas pinggang si polisi. "Bukan," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hope.

"Eden Hall." Lightning berpikir untuk menyelipkan _shotgun_ ke ikat pinggangnya di bagian belakang. Namun, dengan segera dia menampik pemikiran tersebut. Berat _shotgun_ hanya akan meretas ikat pinggang, dan senapan itu bisa saja hilang tanpa Lightning sadari. Dia memutuskan untuk menenteng _shotgun_ saja.

"Aku juga mau ke sana," ujar Hope. Entah kenapa, dia terdengar agak senang.

"Lalu?"

"Um…."

Lightning mengamati wajah Hope. Dia masih sangat muda, masih terlalu rapuh untuk bertahan hidup di tengah kota penuh _zombie_ sendirian. Untungnya, tidak ada luka gigitan di wajah dan lengannya, menandakan dia masih manusia normal. Lagi pula, siapa yang membiarkan seorang bocah berkeliaran seperti ini?

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Lightning.

Hope melirik ujung sepatu warna krimnya, lalu mengangguk. "Tadinya aku bersama ibuku, tapi…. Mom…."

Tanpa dilanjutkan pun, Lightning sudah paham. Jadi, dia melenggang melintasi Hope, dan berkata enteng, "Pulang, sana! Ayahmu pasti menunggu."

"Ayahku di Eden Hall."

Langkah Lightning terhenti.

"Aku … aku mau ke sana. Kalau kau … tidak keberatan, boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Janji! Izinkan aku ikut denganmu!" Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Hope ucapkan dalam selang beberapa menit ini. "Maksudku, kita ke sana sama-sama."

Lightning nyaris tertawa. Maksudnya, Lightning harus melindungi bocah ingusan itu sampai ke Eden Hall sementara untuk melindungi diri sendiri saja dia masih kewalahan. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Pergi, sana! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusmu!"

"Tapi aku harus ke Eden Hall!" Hope memekik dari belakangnya. "Mom memintaku pergi ke sana untuk menemui Dad."

Memelas sekali dia ini. Masih kecil, ibunya tewas, ayahnya di Eden Hall. Lightning menggeleng tak habis pikir. Sayang sekali ini bukan saatnya mengasihani orang lain. Mengasihani diri sendiri saja Lightning tidak sempat.

Tanpa merespons, Lightning melanjutkan perjalanannya begitu saja.


	3. Chapter 3

Jauh sebelum Lightning tiba di Eden, dia sempat mengira kota itu adalah sebuah kota yang tak pernah tidur dan penuh dengan gemerlap kebahagiaan. Namun sekarang, saat dia berada di sini, Lightning tahu dia sudah terlalu banyak bermimpi. Kota ini tidak jauh berbeda dari sebuah kuburan yang diperluas dan ditambahkan dekorasi gedung serta kendaraan ringsek di sana-sini. Seluruh bekas kehidupan telah terhapus total. Mungkin jika masih ada orang yang bertahan hidup, mereka sudah mengungsi ke suatu tempat yang tak Lightning ketahui.

Gadis itu memandangi sebuah toko kelontong gelap yang etalasenya kehilangan kaca. Perutnya berkeretih saat matanya terpancang pada poster makanan ringan dan mi instan di dinding toko. Gambar-gambar yang dipamerkan tampak begitu menggiurkan. Rasa lapar menguasai seluruh kesadaran Lightning, membuatnya sedikit gila. _Mungkin di toko itu ada makanan sisa._

Dia memanjat masuk, kedua tangan menenteng _shotgun_ rampasan. Penerangan dari lampu jalanan di luar tidak mejangkau sampai ke sudut-sudut terdalam. Samar-samar, Lightning mampu melihat rak-rak alumunium berjejer di toko. Barang-barang acak berserakan di rak, lantai, dan meja kasir di pojok kanan. Dia menyapukan satu tangan ke setiap rak, berharap salah satu dari barang-barang acak yang ada di sana adalah makanan. Sayangnya, semuanya hanya sabun, sampo dalam botol, dan perlengkapan mandi lainnya. Sepertinya, setelah wabah menyerang, orang-orang lebih mementingkan makanan ketimbang sanitasi.

Kerosakan terdengar dari belakang. Lightning dengan sigap mengacung _shotgun_ ke sumber datangnya suara—dari balik tumpukan spons pencuci piring yang terbungkus plastik. Jarinya di pelatuk berkedut, benaknya berkabut. Kalau ada _zombie_ menyerangnya sekarang, Lightning tidak akan sungkan meledakkan kepalanya.

"Lightning! Jangan tembak! Ini aku!"

Lightning kenal suara itu, meski baru mendengarnya tak lama tadi. Suara itu tinggi dan sedikit pecah, agak serak dan sengau seolah si pembicara punya polip sebesar bola tenis di hidungnya. Ketika si pemilik suara menampakkan diri, Lightning merengut.

"Kau lagi," desisnya. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Hope menatapnya takut-takut. "Aku..."

"Untung saja aku tidak menembakmu," kecam Lightning, menurunkan _shotgun_ -nya. "Kalau kau mengagetkanku lagi, mungkin aku akan benar-benar menembakmu."

Anak itu menunduk. "Sori."

Lightning mendecak. Anak ini mungkin benar-benar sedang cari mati. Bisa-bisanya dia membuntuti Lightning sampai ke sini. Gadis itu melipir meninggalkan Hope, dan berniat memanjat lubang etalase saat dia mendengar suara Hope lagi.

"Kau lapar?"

Lightning memberinya tatapan 'apa katamu?'.

Hope merogoh dompet biru selebar telapak tangan di sisi kiri sabuknya, dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus _healthy bar_. Gambar camilan dari cokelat dengan taburan sereal dan kacang, yang tercetak pada plastik pembungkus _bar_ , memenjara perhatian Lightning. Matanya seketika melebar, perutnya keroncongan, liurnya nyaris menetes.

"Untukmu. Cuma ini yang kupunya," kata Hope, menyodorkan camilan bernutrisi itu. "Memang sedikit, tapi setidaknya, lumayan bikin kenyang."

"Makan saja sendiri." Lightning melanjutkan aksinya yang tertunda tadi. Dia melompati kusen etalase, dan mendarat dengan mulus di sisi lain. Bayang-bayang cokelat lembut, manis dan bergizi, menari di pikirannya. Dia segera menggeleng kepala untuk mengenyahkan imajinasi tersebut. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah balas dendam pada SANCTUM, bukan makan camilan milik bocah itu.

"Tunggu!" Hope memanggil.

Lightning abai saja. Dia berlari menjauhi Hope, dan perutnya semakin keroncongan.

Hope mengejarnya. Langkahnya tidak cepat, tapi juga tidak selamban perkiraan awal Lightning. Kepala Lightning berkabut, pikirannya kacau. Kelaparan, ketakutan, marah, balas dendam. Semuanya tercampur aduk menjadi satu gumpalan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Lightning!"

"DIAM!" Lightning terus berlari. Berlari, berlari, dan berlari sampai kakinya kebas dan rasa laparnya terlupakan begitu saja.

Namun, anak itu bandel. Saat Lightning berkelok di sebuah persimpangan, dia akan membuntuti. Saat Lightning melompati mayat-mayat di satu ruas jalan, Hope juga ikut-ikutan melompat. Hanya saat menembak saja yang tidak dia kopi, sebab Hope tidak punya senjata. Lightning bahkan harus rela menghambur peluru demi mengenyahkan _zombie_ yang mentarget Hope. Jika Lightning mampu berkelit dan melindungi diri dengan keahlian bela dirinya, Hope tidak. Anak itu lebih sering berdiri terpaku dan menjadi sasaran empuk _zombie_ - _zombie_.

Pada akhirnya, semua itu berefek pada Lightning—pada kewarasannya.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku, hah?" Lightning mengeluarkan seluruh emosi tertahannya pada anak itu. Dia berbalik, menyorot jengkel mata hijau Hope. Emosi yang menggelegak di kepala nyaris membuatnya gelap mata. Nyaris memerintahnya untuk menembakkan _shotgun_ ke kepala anak itu sampai pecah.

Hope mengisut. Badannya terguncang, tangannya otomatis dibawa ke depan seperti berusaha melindungi diri. "Aku tidak mengikutimu! Aku juga mau ke Eden Hall!"

"Kau memperlambatku saja!" hardik Lightning. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tak keruan. Dadanya nyeri akibat jantung yang berdentam kelewat kencang. "Seharusnya aku sudah sampai jauh, tapi gara-gara kau, semuanya kacau!"

"Aku tidak—tidak bermaksud—HAH!" Hope tiba-tiba melolong. Matanya yang sudah lebar semakin melebar, terpusat pada sesuatu di belakang Lightning. "A-AWAS!"

Lightning menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat dia melihat sesosok manusia—bukan! Itu bukan manusia! Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melompat dari puncak gedung tinggi dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas atap mobil biru di jalan. Bahkan atap mobil itu remuk ditempa berat badannya dan mengeluarkan suara berdebum maha keras. Makhluk itu telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana hitam selutut yang robek di sana-sini. Bagian tengah dadanya menggelembung dan berdenyut. Kulitnya abu-abu kebiruan, penuh kerutan seperti kulit baru yang melapisi borok setengah kering. Dia tinggi dan berotot—mungkin besarnya tiga kali lipat dari Lightning. Makhluk itu memiliki rambut pirang sedagu yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin malam. Mata putihnya tertuju pada Lightning.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" gadis itu menjerit, dan menodong _shotgun_ -nya. "Mundur!"

"Lightning!" Hope menarik ujung jaket Lightning. "Kita kabur saja!"

Lightning mengerling anak itu. Untuk kali ini, dia benar. Lightning menyimpan senapannya, dan kabur ke arah datangnya tadi.

Makhluk itu meraung memekakan telinga. Lightning bergidik, dan mempercepat larinya. Dia harus tetap hidup jika ingin balas dendamnya berjalan lancar. Mati di tangan makhluk aneh tidak ada dalam rencana balas dendamnya.

"AH!"

Teriakan Hope seperti sebuah alarm tanda bahaya bagi Lightning. Dia berhenti mendadak, dan berbalik pada anak itu. Sekali lagi, jantung Lightning nyaris berhenti bekerja. Beberapa meter dari posisinya saat ini, Hope terjengkang di aspal. Anak itu merayap mundur seiring dengan langkah maju si monster. Si monster mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu tangannya menjelma menjadi sejenis pedang kristal bercabang-cabang yang berkilau membutakan. Dan dia mengayunkan pedang ke arah Hope.

Untuk sejenak, seluruh dunia berhenti bergerak. Lightning melongo. Matanya serasa berkunang-kunang, pandangannya pada Hope terselubung totol-totol hitam. Ketika totol-totol lenyap, mendadak Hope berubah menjadi Serah. Serah-nya. Posisinya sama—sama-sama sedang di ujung kematian.

"Kakak!"

Dia mendengar suara Serah, suara yang lembut tapi ketakutan.

Serah pasti amat ketakutan saat jatuh sakit. Dia pasti terus memanggil Lightning, meminta tolong, atau setidaknya memintanya hadir lebih cepat dan menggenggam tangannya. Serah hanya seorang gadis tak berdosa, yang ternistakan, terabaikan, dan kini telah meregang nyawa.

Serah adalah hidup Lightning.

"SERAH!" Lightning spontan menarik _shotgun_ -nya, dan menembak tangan si monster. _Shell_ _shotgun_ meledak dan berpencar. Radius pencar _shell_ menjangkau wajah serta bahu monster itu. Darah hijau menghambur ke udara. Si monster meraung kesakitan, dan terhuyung mundur.

Hope merayap mundur lagi, lalu berdiri dan berlari ke arah Lightning.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lightning, memompa _shotgun_ untuk tembakan berikutnya. Dia bisa melihat kilatan rasa takut teramat hebat di mata hijau Hope.

"Y-ya." Hope mengangguk.

Monster itu berhasil mendapat keseimbangannya lagi. Wajah berkerutnya diarahkan pada Lightning.

"Monster apa sebenarnya itu?" Moncong _shotgun_ Lightning tertuju ke kepala si monster.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hope seraya bergeser ke belakang Lightning.

Apa pun monster itu, Lightning tidak akan membiarkannya menghabisi nyawa mereka di sini. Sebab, jika dia mati, balas dendamnya dan Serah tak akan pernah terealisasikan.

 _Serah, bantu aku._


	4. Chapter 4

Entakan saat _shotgun_ ditembak menghantam bahu kanan Lightning berkali-kali. Perih menjalar dengan cepat dari lengan, bahu, ke kepala. Telinganya pun pekak akibat keras tumbukkan mekanisme senapan. Bunyinya nyaris menyamai letusan petir di langit berbadai. Lightning sudah tidak peduli lagi akan bagaimana bahu dan telinganya setelah semua ini berakhir. Yang dia pedulikan adalah bertahan hidup dan balas dendam.

Hingga akhirnya _klik_ pelan menggantikan debum _shotgun_.

"Lightning! Kau berhasil!" Hope berseru.

Lightning terperanjat. Dia menurunkan _shotgun_ yang mengepulkan asap kelabu dari ujungnya, dan menghela napas yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Di sekelilingnya tergolek tujuh _shell_ kosong berwarna merah. Mata Lightning menatap nanar tubuh si monster yang telah ambruk dan beberapa titik di tubuhnya hancur berantakan. Cairan hijau mewarnai aspal seperti tumpahan cat.

" _Yeah_ ," bisiknya. "Aku berhasil."

 _Misi balas dendam nomor satu sudah beres._

Tiba-tiba monster itu bangkit lagi. Dalam sekejap dia telah berdiri tegap seolah tidak pernah terkena serangan apa pun.

Lightning mengigit keras bibirnya. Dia lupa memperhitungkan jarak antara dirinya dan si monster sebelum menembak tadi. _Shotgun_ bukan senjata yang baik untuk pertarungan jarak jauh. _Shell_ yang meledak dan berpencar umumnya memiliki radius sejangkauan lengan, dan itu menyebabkan total kerusakan dibagi rata ke dalam radius. Tembakan beruntunnya tadi pasti tidak menyebabkan kerusakan maksimal pada si monster.

"Lightning! Dia hidup lagi!" Hope memberitahunya.

"Makasih sudah memberitahuku, Einstein!" sergah Lightning. Buru-buru dia mengisi kembali peluru _shotgun_. Lamban sedikit saja, dia dan Hope bisa tamat.

Raungan si monster mengembalikan fokus Lightning padanya. Si monster sekonyong-konyong sudah melesat ke arahnya secepat kilat. Tangan pedangnya diacungkan ke depan.

Lightning membidik _shotgun_ -nya, dan hendak menarik pelatuk saat dua letusan lain terdengar dari kejauhan.

Darah hijau muncrat dari pelipis monster itu. Dia ambruk ke kiri, dan tak bergerak lagi. Hanya asap meliuk pelan dari sisi kepalanya, kemudian menyatu dengan udara.

"Dia mati," lirih Hope.

"Kurasa begitu," kata Lightning. "Kau tetap di sini. Aku akan periksa dia."

Gadis itu mendekati mayat si monster perlahan, waswas dia akan bangkit dan menyerang lagi. _Shotgun_ -nya telah dikokang, siap memuntahkan _shell_ kapan pun jari Lightning menarik pelatuk. Ketika dia sampai persis di samping monster berwajah keriput itu, dia memeriksa.

Dua lubang menghanguskan rambut pirang di sisi kanan kepala, dan melubanginya. Lubangnya begitu halus dan dalam sampai tak terlihat dasarnya—mungkin karena posisi monster yang terbaring miring sehingga dasar lubang tertutup aspal. Lightning mengernyit. _Rifle_. Hanya _rifle_ yang mampu melubangi tubuh musuh dengan begitu anggun.

"Hei, kalian masih hidup?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari kiri Lightning.

Refleks atau apa pun namanya, Lightning mengarahkan _shotgun_ ke sumber suara itu.

"Wah, begini sambutan untuk pahlawan kalian?" cecar si gadis pemilik suara seraya mengangkat _rifle_ otomatis warna perak di kedua tangannya. Lightning tahu _rifle_ berat, jauh lebih berat daripada _shotgun_. Namun, di tangan gadis itu, beban _rifle_ seolah nol.

"Siapa kau?" Pegangan Lightning tak mengendur sedikit pun.

Gadis asing itu menyeringai lebar, menampakan barisan gigi putih berkilau. Dia memiliki mata hijau kusam yang seolah meremehkan siapa pun di sekitarnya. Satu tahi lalat bertenger di bawah mata kanannya. Rambut hitamnya digerai, ujungnya disemir merah dan mencuat liar. Dia mengenakan gaun sutra biru dengan gantungan asimetris di bahu kiri. Roknya sepanjang mata kaki yang membelah di sisi kiri, menampakkan paha mulus dilingkari _holster_ pistol. Di bawah gaun, dia memakai _sport bra_ hitam dan bot cokelat bermodel mirip sandal _gladiator_ dengan hak rendah. Dia meletakkan _rifle_ di bahu, lalu tertawa.

"Gila," dengus Lightning. Dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa Hope yang masih ajek seperti perintah Lightning tadi. Anak itu tidak terluka, tapi guncangan hebat di sekujur badannya menandakan dia masih shock.

"Sori, sori," sahut gadis satunya.

Lightning meliriknya sungkan.

"Ah, jadi, begini. Aku Fang," ujar gadis berkulit kecolekatan itu dengan santai. "Tadi aku melihat kalian nyaris mati, jadi aku menembak. Dor! Dor! Dan monster itu mampus."

"Oh." Itu balasan Lightning. Dia tidak terlalu suka pada cara bicara Fang.

"Um, makasih, Fang," sahut Hope.

Mata Fang terkunci pada Hope. "Oh, kau manis sekali, Nak. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak lihat anak-anak. Siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Aku Hope."

Lightning menegahi, "Oke, Fang. Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau menolong kami?"

Lightning tahu, pertanyaannya sangat tidak tepat waktu dan membuatnya terkesan tak menghargai. Namun, menurutnya, dalam situasi saat ini, menjadi curiga dan penuh kewaspadaan adalah kunci untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

"Langsung ke intinya, huh?" Fang menggaruk kepala menggunakan satu tangan. Tangan satunya masih memegang mantap _rifle_ di bahu. "Baiklah. Aku ditugasi oleh Raines untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang yang selamat ke kantor polisi. Jadi, begitulah alasanku menolong kalian."

"Siapa Raines?"

"Rekanku," jawab Fang. "Ganteng. Dia milikku, kuperingatkan kau."

Lightning memutar bola matanya.

Fang berbalik, dan melenggang santai. "Sebelah sini, Tuan dan Nyonya!"

"Lightning, kita ikuti dia?" tanya Hope, menyentuh tangan Lightning.

"Hei!" Fang berteriak seraya memutar badan kembali ke arah mereka. "Kalian mau ikut, tidak? Di kantor polisi ada makanan, tempat istirahat yang nyaman, dan Raines yang tampan! Atau mungkin kalian lebih suka menggelandang dan menanti ajal?"

Gadis itu benar-benar bermulut tajam. Lightning bergumam setuju. Kalau bukan karena perut kosong, keletihan, dan bahu yang nyaris lepas akibat entakan _shotgun_ tadi, dia pasti akan menolak. Dia perlu tenaga penuh untuk melaksanakan aksi balas dendamnya.

Fang menuntun mereka ke mobil patroli bercat putih dengan stiker EPD di _vender_ belakang. Mobil itu masih bagus dan berfungsi dengan baik. Deruman mesinnya halus, nyaris tak terdengar meski keadaan kota hampir kosong melompong. Gadis itu berfokus pada jalanan, mengambil celah-celah di antara onggokan kendaraan rongsok. Dia cukup pandai, atau Lightning harus akui, sangat cerdik.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Lightning yang duduk di belakang bersama Hope hanya memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Fang, juga jalanan yang mereka lalui. Sekadar untuk jaga-jaga saja andai Fang sebenarnya adalah seorang penjarah yang berniat merampok mereka. Memang, Lightning tidak punya benda berharga apa pun—apalagi Hope. Namun, orang jahat selalu punya pemikiran untuk merampas apa saja. Instingnya sebagai polisi selalu memperingatkannya akan hal ini.

Kantor Polisi Eden muncul dalam pandangan. Gedung kantor itu gelap, kecuali bagian terasnya yang diterangi beberapa neon. Fang turun dari mobil untuk membuka gerbang yang membatasi sebuah jalan menurun di sisi gedung. Seusai gerbang terbuka, Fang kembali dan meluncurkan mobil menuruni jalan yang remang-remang itu. Sebuah area parkir yang luas menyambut mereka. Hanya ada beberapa mobil berderet rapi di kanan-kiri. Fang memarkir mobil sembarangan, dan beranjak keluar.

"Keluar! Kita aman di sini!" serunya sembari menekan tombol besar di sebelah gerbang. Gerbang besi menutup otomatis.

Lightning menatap Hope sejenak, lalu memutuskan tidak ada salahnya meninggalkan mobil.

Dengan pimpinan Fang, mereka masuk ke gedung kantor melalui pintu belakang. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah koridor panjang berbau pesing dengan penerangan minim. Lightning memencet hidungnya. Jika ini memang kantor polisi, pasti para pegawainya adalah pemalas tingkat parah. Dia berusaha mengabaikan semua itu hingga tuntunan Fang mengantarnya dan Hope ke sebuah aula dengan meja-meja panjang disusun membentuk lingkaran di tengahnya. Suasananya hangat, dan lampu-lampu di sepanjang aula nyaris membutakan.

"Selamat datang di EPD! Kebanggaan Kota Eden dan SANCTUM," kata Fang sembari melenggang santai ke arah meja-meja dan merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Mana orang-orang selamat lainnya?" celetuk Hope.

Fang menyandarkan badan ke salah satu meja. "Tidak ada. Cuma kalian, aku, dan Cid."

"Cid?" Hope memiringkan kepala.

"Raines. Kalian tidak boleh memanggilnya Cid. Hanya aku yang boleh," tegas Fang. Satu tangannya meraih gagang telepon putih di meja. Dia menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinga, lalu menekan nomor satu. Masih dengan telepon di telinga, Fang menambahkan, "Itu nama depannya, dan hanya boleh digunakan oleh orang terdekat—aku."

"Oh." Hope bergeser ke belakang Lightning. Lightning hampir bisa merasakan ketakutan anak itu pada keposesifan Fang.

"Jadi," Lightning berkata setelah terdiam lama, "si Raines ini polisi?"

"Bukan—hei, Cid!" Fang berseru girang ke telepon. "Aku menemukan dua orang selamat! Mereka masih manusia! Kau tak akan percaya ini! Ya, ya, cepat ke sini. Mereka sudah menantimu."

Lightning bersedekap ketika Fang menutup telepon. Antara agak sedeng atau sedang dimabuk cinta, Fang tetap orang aneh yang mencurigakan.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Cid Raines tiba. Dia seorang lelaki tengah dua puluhan dalam balutan seragam pejabat SANCTUM yang ditutupi jubah putih. Tubuhnya gagah, tinggi, dan kulitnya putih bersih. Wajah tirus Raines mulus tanpa bercak. Matanya yang kelabu menyorotkan kewibawaan dan kecerdasan tinggi.

"Aku Cid Raines," katanya, mengulurkan tangan pada Lightning. "Aku senang sekali masih ada yang selamat di kota ini."

Selain kenyataan bahwa Raines memang bertampang rupawan, suaranya pun tak kalah rupawan. Lightning membayangkan andai dia bisa mendengar suara itu setiap saat.

"Kau?" Pertanyaan Raines mengembalikan Lightning ke kenyataan.

Dia menjabat tangan Raines dengan tegas—tangan kirinya menenteng _shotgun_. "Lightning."

Mata Raines beralih pada Hope di belakang Lightning. "Kau?"

"Hope. Aku Hope."

Raines tersenyum ramah. "Kau anak yang sangat beruntung. Bisa menjadi adik seorang wanita hebat." Matanya terarah pada Lightning dan _shotgun_ -nya saat mengucapkan 'hebat'.

"Dia bukan adikku," kata Lightning. "Kami partner."

"Yeah, partner." Hope mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, simpan penjelasan dan basa-basi kalian—aku pusing mendengar omong kosong kalian." Fang mengisi jarak di antara Lightning dan Raines. Wajahnya garang, tatapannya berkilau jengkel. "Dua orang ini perlu istirahat, Cid."

"Oh, maafkan aku." Raines menyembunyikan sisa tawanya dengan menunduk. Lantas, dia memandang Lightning lagi. "Mari kuantar. Aku jamin, semuanya aman."

"Um, kita bisa memercayainya?" Hope bertanya pada Lightning.

"Jika dia bohong, akan kutembak kepalanya dengan _shotgun_ ," jawab Lightning enteng. Setelah mengerling Fang untuk terakhir kalinya, dia mengikuti panduan Raines. Lelaki itu tampaknya baik—dan dia tampan bukan main! Andai dia memang cuma pura-pura baik dan berniat menyerang di kemudian hari, Lightning akan melakukan persis seperti ucapannya barusan.


	5. Chapter 5

Raines membawa mereka melalui lorong-lorong panjang dengan _wallpaper_ cokelat bermotif kembang. Lorong itu remang-remang sebab hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu dinding bernuansa hangat. Semburat oranye dari lampu menyelubungi rambut hitam lurus Raines, membuatnya berkilau kekuning-kuningan. Langkah Raines cepat dan mantap, dan kalau Lightning boleh jujur, dia mengagumi cara berjalan Raines.

"Eden dulunya sangat indah," sahut Raines tiba-tiba seraya meniti tangga berkarpet merah marun.

"Hah?" Lightning mengernyit.

"Aku lahir dan tumbuh di Eden. Kota ini adalah rumahku," lanjut Raines penuh nostalgia. Kakinya terangkat menjejak anak-anak tangga dengan bunyi _buk_ teredam.

"Oh," respons Lightning. Hope yang mendaki di sebelahnya tidak merespons apa-apa.

"Kau bukan tipe yang suka bercerita, ya?" Raines tertawa pelan. "Tidak masalah."

Orang-orang yang bilang seperti itu pasti selalu berpikiran sebaliknya. Lightning sudah sering dicap pendiam dan tertutup. Semua orang selalu berkomentar, mereka tidak masalah dengan sifat Lightning. Namun, ketika akhirnya Lightning tahu mereka hanya berpura-pura, Lightning tidak punya pilihan selain untuk memusuhi mereka sampai ke inti-inti mereka.

Raines membuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'DINAS MALAM'. Pintu berderit saat dibuka, dan aroma pengharum ruangan menyerbu ke luar.

"Silakan," katanya. "Ada kasur-kasur yang bisa kalian pakai. Sementara kalian istirahat, aku dan Fang akan jaga-jaga."

Lightning mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Raines."

"Cid," koreksi Raines. "Panggil saja Cid."

"Fang bilang, tidak ada yang boleh memanggilmu Cid selain … dia."

Raines—Cid terkekeh. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Fang hanya suka main-main."

Lightning mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia mengucap terima kasih lagi kepada Cid, lalu masuk ke ruangan itu. Hope membuntutinya di belakang.

"Jika kalian butuh sesuatu," sahut Cid saat Lightning mengamati loker-loker di timur ruangan, "gunakan telepon itu."

Mata Lightning langsung beralih pada telepon putih di meja yang bersebelahan dengan loker.

"Tekan nomor satu. Itu nomor ruanganku. Dua untuk Fang. Untuk sementara waktu, kami menggunakan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di kantor ini untuk bermalam. Selamat istirahat." Cid berbalik, tapi sedetik kemudian, dia kembali menatap Lightning. "Tapi telepon tidak bisa digunakan ke luar. Hanya untuk gedung ini. Kalau kalian ingin menelepon ke luar, jangan bermimpi. Jaringan komunikasi sudah putus total, kecuali di gedung ini. Untung saja aku sempat memperbaikinya tadi sebelum jadi santapan _zombie_."

"Tentu saja," gumam Lightning kecut.

Cid menutup pintu dengan debum pelam.

Lightning mendesah. Lelaki yang aneh, tapi baik dan menawan. Lightning juga merasa aneh. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa pada pria-pria di kantornya bekerja, atau pada pria-pria lain. Apa mungkin terjebak seminggu di kota mati, hanya bertemankan Serah yang sakit parah dan Snow yang idiot, membuatnya merindukan sosok lelaki? Untuk ditatap dan dikagumi? Snow memang laki-laki gagah, tapi dia tololnya minta ampun, dan dia pacar Serah. Snow….

"Lightning, kau mau pakai kasur yang mana?"

Pertanyaan Hope membuyarkan lamunan Lightning. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, yang berdiri di samping wastafel kecil di sudut ruangan. Bayangan belakang kepala anak itu terpantul dari cermin dengan sedikit bercak tinta. Hope memandangi dua ranjang tingkat di sebelah wastafel. Ada empat kasur yang bisa digunakan, dan semuanya bersih. Volume kasur yang tinggi tampak seperti roti yang baru dipanggang.

"Yang mana saja boleh," jawab Lightning.

"Oke." Hope melepas sepatu bot putihnya, lalu merangkak ke ranjang bawah di sebelah kiri. Dia membungkuskan selimut ke badannya, dan berguling memunggungi Lightning. "Selamat malam."

Anak itu pasti sangat lelah. Lightning bisa memaklumi, karena dia sendiri juga lelah. Dia melepas bot cokelatnya, meletakkannya di sebelah ranjang kanan, dan naik ke ranjang itu. _Shotgun_ dia sembunyikan di kolong ranjang, sedangkan pistol dia tindih dengan bantal. Dari posisi berbaringnya, dia bisa melihat buntalan selimut putih yang berisi Hope.

Dia hanya anak kecil tak berdosa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan senjata apa-apa. Mungkin tongkat bisbol atau senjata yang bukan senapan, dia bisa menggunakannya. Namun, itu cukup berisiko. Hope kecil dan pendek. Ayunannya tidak akan begitu kuat dan menjangkau jarak jauh. Bisa-bisa, sebelum menyerang, dia yang diserang duluan. Hope hanya anak kecil lemah, tidak seperti Lightning yang telah terlatih menggunakan senjata api dan bela diri. Hope….

Lightning teringat pada Serah. Serah adalah seorang malaikat. Serah tidak akan melukai lalat sekalipun. Saat Serah lulus SMA, dia bilang, dia ingin bergabung dengan kepolisian seperti Lightning. Lightning menolak tegas, berkata bahwa menjadi polisi, menjadi kuat dan kasar, adalah tugas Lightning. Sebab dia adalah kakak. Sebab dialah yang akan melindungi Serah. Serah tidak perlu bersusah-susah melindungi orang lain, karena ada Lightning bersamanya. Karena Lightning tidak mau Serah kehilangan kelembutan dan kepolosannya.

Dan takdir yang menjeratnya amatlah kejam—terlalu kejam untuk gadis sepolos Serah.

Air mata Lightning merebak. Dadanya nyeri, dipenuhi kenangan tentang adik perempuannya. Andai dia lebih kuat lagi, dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Serah.

"Lightning?"

Lightning tersentak, dan lekas menghapus air matanya. Di seberang, Hope telah keluar dari perlindungan selimut. Mata hijau besarnya tertuju pada Lightning.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu.

"Iya." Lightning berusaha meredam getaran dalam suaranya. Dia tersenyum masam, dan melirih, "Selamat malam, Hope."

Hope tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia kembali membuntalkan selimutnya.

Untuk beberapa saat yang rasanya setahunan, Lightning hanya menatap selimut dan sosok Hope yang tersembunyi di sana. Dia sering memperhatikan Serah tidur saat mereka masih serumah dulu. Wajah polos Serah, bibirnya yang berkedik seakan dia sedang bermimpi menyantap makanan lezat, juga gerak spontannya menampar nyamuk nakal yang menggerayangi kulit. Lalu, Serah akan berguling-guling mencari posisi terbaik. Kadang, dia akan menyebut nama-nama acak. Ada nama Lightning, ada nama teman-temannya, bahkan nama kucing peliharaan mereka. Tak jarang, Serah akan memanggil ayah dan ibu mereka yang sudah lama meninggal.

Hati Lightning remuk tiap kali Serah memanggil Mom dan Dad. Dia sendiri masih kerap hancur berantakan saat teringat pada mereka, apalagi Serah.

Namun, setelah itu, Serah akan tersenyum dan menuturkan nama Lightning dengan penuh cinta.

Senyum tiba-tiba saja sudah menggantung di bibir Lightning. Dia tahu bahwa sekelam apa pun memorinya, pasti ada setitik cahaya yang tersembunyi.

"Mom?"

Lightning mendongak pada Hope. Selimut anak itu sudah terurai dari dada hingga kepala. Matanya terpejam erat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku bukan ibumu." Lightning mendenguskan tawa lirih. Hope benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Serah kecil.

Dan seperti Serah, Lightning akan menebus dosa-dosanya pada gadis itu dengan melindungi Hope.

 _Serah, doakan aku._


End file.
